Dreams on Fire
by An Unknown Foreign Beauty
Summary: Every has secrate pain & secrate disaire in their hearts. John, Pocahontas, Nokoma, Kocum & Thomas are not the exceptions. They have their unsatisfied wishes.They make them real in their dreams.Share their dreams too with them .A food for random thought..


John Smith was lying on a stretcher unable to move because of his wound. Susan Constant had started her journey. Suddenly a blast of wind blew in his face. He opened his eyes to see Pocahontas disappearing out of sight. He closed his eyes again & could see her beautiful face again in his dreams...

_I saw her disappearing out of my sight. But when I closed my eyes I could see her eyes fixed on mine. I could feel her soft touch on my skin._

_When I first came here I was only a heartless sailor looking for fame & wealth. But when _I_ met her my world was changed. She had awakened me from the sleep of false & showed me the world beyond my thoughts. She filled my life with an unknown satisfaction. So I never regretted for what had happened to me but I could feel the pain of leaving her. I knew she was feeling the same._

_When I closed my eyes I could feel her warm breath on my face. I could feel her lips in mine. I could hear her whispers in the air. May be we were thousands of miles apart but I could feel her walking around me._

_But when I opened my eyes I couldn't find her anywhere. Then I could feel a strange emptiness inside me. But when I closed my eyes again I could see her heavenly face again._

_I knew that I was dreaming. But I never wanted this dream to be ended ever. I wanted to live in my dreams. I never wanted to wake up._

* * *

Pocahontas was lying on the grass looking at the open night sky. She was trying to sleep but she couldn't. a blast of wind blew in her face. She inhaled deeply & closed her eyes...

_I know John is thousand of miles away from me now. But I can feel his presence around me._

_I never thought of this strange love before. But when I met him my world was changed. I was in love...a forbidden love._

_He is far away from me now but I could feel his hand touching my skin gently. I could feel myself sleeping in his arms. I smelt his scent of sea & freedom. I wanted to taste his lips again. His eyes were burning in desire. I wanted to surrender myself for once. I was in fire. My heart stopped for a while. I forgot to breathe._

_I want to be wrapped in his arms once more. When I opened my eyes he was gone. I closed my eyes again. I wanted to be burned once more. _

* * *

Kocum saw Pocahontas everyday. He followed her gentle grace, her playful nature. He was restless in his bed. He tried to sleep but he couldn't. He closed his eyes...

_I saw her everyday. I saw her growing with me. We played, we danced, and we ran in the forest together. But when I began to feel like this for her?_

_I loved her silent grace. My eyes followed her everywhere. I wanted to taste her lips for once. I wanted to hold her in my arms._

_But she was stiff in my embrace. Her voice became cold when we talked. I was burning in the fire of one sided love._

_But she sat beside me in my dreams, kissed my lips, and wrapped me in her arms..._

_When I woke up I had to face the reality. But I want to dream forever..._

* * *

Nakoma was standing at a little distance from Kocum & Powatan. She heard them talking. Kocum was asking for Pocahontas's hand. She couldn't hear anymore. She ran in the forest & buried her head in her knees...

_I admired Kocum as a brave young boy when I was only a little girl. I saw him returning from hunting. His handsome body was shining with sweat &his face was full of pride. I was in love with him but I never let him know about it._

_I knew his feelings for Pocahontas. I wanted him to be happy. But inside I was broken. I knew the distance between us & I could never cross the path..._

_But when I closed my eyes I saw myself wrapped in his strong arms. His rough hands were touching my skin gently. I wanted to taste his salty lips._

_Now he is asking for by best friend's hand. I would never interfere between them._

_But when I closed my eyes I found my unfound happiness in my dreams. I want to live in my dreams forever._

* * *

Thomas was standing on the deck looking at the dark starry night. The salty sea air was blowing in his face. A drop of tear was shining on his cheek...

_A year has passed since I saw her for the last time. It was a long ago I heard her beautiful voice. She was sleeping in the grave in England. She was my love, my Maria._

_She filled my empty life with happiness. She was a blast of fresh air in my life full of struggle. But the fate betrayed with us. _

_When I closed my eyes I saw her standing beside me. Her white dress was flying in the air. Her wild red hair was playing with the wind. But her heavenly face was sad. I saw a drop of tear on her rosy cheek._

_I opened my eyes to find her gone. But when I closed my eyes I could feel her gentle touch on my skin._

_I want to dream forever to see her again & again. _

**Hey, I loved to write this story. I've a request, if you read this story Please send a review. Your reviews inspire me to write more.**


End file.
